The Trouble With Being Kagome
by Mia Fitzpatrick
Summary: Because they never had an end. And she needed another beginning. Kagome decides that this time, she would help Inuyasha protect those he loved, starting with herself. A canon divergence. InuKag.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me.

**Author's Notes: **So, yes I am completely aware that the manga is done but this story is something that has been fermenting in my head since the days I have been writing Draco/Hermione smut. I figured I would just go ahead with it. This is, I suppose, my way of writing more about Kagome's growth (and subsequently the growth of her relationship with Inuyasha). I hope it would interest you as well.

**Chapter One**

He shouldn't have to feel so guilty about wanting to protect her. She just wasn't sure if by 'her' she meant herself or Kikyo.

Kagome wrinkled her eyebrows and her hands reached up to massage her temples. She had given up all pretense of wanting to study for her Math test for the next day. She stood up and grabbed the mug of hot cocoa that had grown lukewarm from her inattention. The fifteen year old walked towards the window to check on the hanyou who had been resting on top of the Goshinboku all afternoon.

Inuyasha had not left her side ever since the incident a week ago with Naraku's baby. She supposed she should be happy; any girl should be happy that the one they loved wanted to be with them all the time. But was that really it? She could still remember the look on his face after they had found her inside that abandoned hut. He was worried about her; she could feel that in her bones. But there was also the look of absolute punishing guilt that haunted her still. She didn't want that, she didn't want him to blame himself for whatever happened, and what may still happen, because it wasn't and would never be his fault.

Kagome unclasped the locks and slid up the bottom of her double hung windows.

"Inuyasha," she said softly, knowing that his demonic ears would catch her voice easily. "You hungry? I'm feeling rather peckish myself, I thought maybe we could have a snack together."

The hanyou immediately perked up at her offer. Nimble feet leaped from the tree to the window's ledged and he slipped inside her room. "You sure I'm not bothering you? I thought you needed to study."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, an impish smile forming on her lips. "Oh, so now you're worried about my study time?" she joshed. "I needed a break anyway, all those numbers were starting to look like gibberish."

Kagome grabbed him by the sleeve of his haori and dragged him downstairs. She told him to sit on the couch in front of the telly while she prepared two bowls of ramen for them. She carried the steaming bowls on a tray out to the living room after a couple of minutes. Inuyasha was sitting quietly on the sofa, his full attention on the television screening what appeared to be an infomercial for a magic mop that absorbs anything. Apparently it didn't matter what era you came from, Kagome was convinced infomercials were the work of the devil.

"I bet Kaede-baba could use a mop like that!" he said excitedly. "Sometimes I can hear her bones crack when she bends down to clean her floors."

Kagome sat down on the couch beside him and set the tray on the glass top of the coffee table. She handed him a spoon and bowl of ramen along with a gentle reminder not to make a mess. "I don't think it really works as well as they say it does."

He slurped up a string of noodles before speaking. "Of course it does! You can see it right there!"

She gave him an incredulous look. She wasn't really in the mood to explain the intricacies of dirty commerce and fraudulent advertising to him so she decided to talk about something else instead. "I'm going back tomorrow after school," she paused thoughtfully, "so if you want you can head back first, there really isn't anything much to do here."

Inuyasha lowered the bowl of ramen on his lap. "You don't want me here?" he said lowly. He always acted so tough in front of everyone else, but sometimes when it was just the two of them talking, his insecurities would seep out of his words. In the end, he was still just the boy who got repeatedly rejected by the world.

Kagome sighed and placed her bowl on the table in front of them. "That's not what I mean. I always want you around," she said sincerely as she reached out to squeeze his arm affectionately. "It's just that they might you need there."

She thought she was being subtle but he had always been more intuitive than he let on. "I promised I'd never leave your side again," he said resolutely.

"You will have to eventually. There are things that are far beyond our control," she answered.

"I'm staying here and that's that," he said with a tone that brooked no argument. He grabbed his bowl once more and began eating as if to tell her that was the end of that discussion.

Kagome followed suit. Sometimes he was too stubborn for his own good.

…

Inuyasha helped her up from the well, her yellow backpack already in his hand. Kagome had been in a pretty foul mood all day, she was quite certain she had bombed her Math test and then her history teacher decided it would be fun to whip out a pop quiz. She would probably have to repeat the year at this point.

Kagome dusted off the dirt on her green school skirt with her small hands. She was feeling a little scruffy since Inuyasha didn't even give her the time to lament about wanting a hot bath and just wordlessly dragged her towards the well. She hoped Sango would be feeling up to a trip to the hot springs.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I'm going to ask Sango to go for a dip before we start dinner. Is that alright with you?" she asked.

She had expected him to launch into his diatribe about her obsessive attention to her personal hygiene but he said nothing. She frowned and looked up at the hanyou only to discover that he was not paying any attention to her at all, his eyes fixed intently on a spot on the sky. She didn't have to look up to know of the presence of Kikyo's soul collectors, beckoning the hanyou to come to her. The wind swished around Kagome in all directions, as if it was trying to make her understand the confusion in Inuyasha's mind.

"You should go to her, it might be important," she said kindly, a wan smile on her face.

Her words seemed to have jolted him out of his trance. He shook his head vigorously as what she said sunk in. "I meant it when I said I'd never leave you unprotected."

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully. There were times when his single-minded determination can be so troublesome. "We're twenty feet away from the village. Sango and Miroku are here, I'm safe here." She didn't miss the fact that she couldn't even name herself as someone to count on to protect, well, herself.

Inuyasha's face twisted into this pained and desperate expression as if she had just bludgeoned him with a blunt axe. "Kagome, come on, I'm trying to do the right thing here."

She looked down at her feet, focusing on the ink stain on one of her penny loafers. "So am I," she said without much conviction. "You don't know when you're going to see her again. It could be weeks, it could be months. It would make you feel better if you at least know that she's fine."

Inuyasha began to protest but she impulsively clamped her hand over his mouth.

"How about this, you take me to Kaede's place. I'm sure everyone else is there. We're not going anywhere and I promise not to leave the hut, at all. That way you can be assured that I'll stay safe," she proposed quickly.

His thick eyebrows furrowed as he gently pried away her hand from his mouth so he could talk. "You're not going to be mad?" he asked worriedly.

A lump started on her throat when she heard his innocent question. She couldn't believe what she'd been doing all this time with her childish temper tantrums whenever he went off to see Kikyo. She made him feel bad for having compassion for someone else when she should've been proud of him.

Kagome shook her head and gave him a bright smile. "Of course not." He shouldn't feel guilty about wanting to protect her. Perhaps, she had meant both herself and Kikyo all this time.

Inuyasha finally let her convince him of that which he had guiltily desired. He held her softy, tiny hand in his large, rough ones and didn't let go until he had to.

…

Kagome was quietly sitting with Sango on a low bench just outside Kaede's hut. They were talking about the most mundane things like her secret penchant for cherry chapstick and her dilemma about investing in more appropriate shoes. She had been thinking about getting some sneakers since penny loafers start to hurt like a bitch after a mile or so of walking. She just kept forgetting about it. The discussion took longer than expected since she had to explain to Sango what cherry chapsticks and sneakers were.

They were interrupted by a commotion in one of the neighboring huts. It wasn't anything huge or worrisome; a young husband and wife appeared to be having some sort of domestic dispute regarding dinner. Kagome and Sango paid no heed to it until the wife ran out of the hut screaming and her husband soon followed her with what appeared to be a hunting knife in his hand.

Sango immediately sprung into action to aid the woman and Kagome followed her. The demon slayer, in her constrictive kimono intercepted the husband immediately. She grabbed him by his knife wielding hand and applied pressure on his wrist and used her other hand to push him to the ground. His fist flicked open and the knife went careening in the air.

Kagome was either the luckiest or the unluckiest girl in the world. The knife just had fly in her direction. Fortunately (or not, she couldn't make up her mind yet), it just grazed the outside of her left thigh leaving her with a shallow, bloodletting cut. Shallow or not, it still stung.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked immediately after she had subdued the murderous husband. She punched him twice more in the face because, well, he deserved it.

Kagome bent down to pick up the offending weapon that had landed at her feet. It looked awfully rusty and she wondered for a second if she'd have to get a tetanus shot. "It's just a scratch, no biggie."

At this time most of the village men had been roused from their sleep and had come out of their own homes. They had taken the man from Sango's hands after his wife had told them of what happened. She profusely thanked Sango for her help and offered her the family's month long supply of rice. Sango gracefully declined.

"That doesn't look too good, Kagome-chan," Sango said after inspecting the wound. At this point the blood had flowed out and stained down to her knees.

"It just looks messy right now but it isn't so bad," Kagome assured her.

"Let's get you inside and have that cleaned," the demon slayer suggested.

…

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, his heart pounding against his chest. Kikyo had informed him that there appeared to be some strange movement in the South where unidentified graves seemed to have been unearthed and she suspected that it was Naraku's doing. But that was the last thing on his mind right now. He wasn't sure if it was lingering paranoia and guilt or if he had really developed some Kagome-in-danger detector because his gut told him something bad had happened to her. His face steeled into a grim scowl, hating himself for leaving her alone again and resenting Kikyo just a bit for setting up meeting places in the middle of nowhere. Kaede's village wasn't that out of the way, why couldn't she just go there?

He finally sighted the rows of straw roofs and landed deftly on top of the one hut he had somewhat considered a home. He bit the inside of his cheeks as the unmistakable scent of Kagome's blood reached his nose. He leapt inside through the window only to find Kagome sitting against the back wall of the hut. He didn't notice that she appeared to be in good spirits and was chuckling softly at something Miroku had said. All he saw was the thick, white bandage wrapped around her left thigh.

"Kagome, you're hurt," he blurted out.

Kagome looked to the returning hanyou and her face lit up with a smile. "Inuyasha," she greeted happily but then noticed the frown on his face as his eyes focused on her legs. She looked down and was suddenly reminded of her slight injury. "You know there's a really funny story behind this," she joshed.

He paid no heed to her words as he knelt down before her, his eyes downcast. "Tell me who hurt you."

Miroku, who had more sense than he let on, knew that a private moment was coming soon and immediately said, "Sango, my beloved, why don't we accompany Kaede-sama. She might need assistance in calming that poor, distraught woman, my sweet."

Sango slapped him.

"I've come to take your slaps as passionate yeses," he said, unfettered.

Sango rolled her eyes but got up anyway. Miroku followed her outside the hut. They decided to leave Shippo, who was curled up like a little fur ball in one corner of the hut. The kit was dead to the world anyhow.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha after their two friends made their leave. "No one hurt me. Well, not intentionally, anyway," she said. She proceeded to tell him what happened with the feuding husband and wife and the subsequent knife chase.

Inuyasha listened with rapt attention but seemed to have completely lost the point she was trying to make. He caressed the bandage on her thigh, a move that was not in any way perverted. "I should've been here."

She didn't want him to feel bad, really, she didn't but it warmed her heart seeing how much he worried about her. "It's not your fault, Inuyasha. If anything, it was that man's fault because one, he shouldn't be treating his wife like that and two he really shouldn't be running around with a sharp object, that's just dangerous." Two sounded a bit silly in hindsight but she refused to admit it.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't left you, you wouldn't be hurt," he insisted.

Kagome blew her fringe out of her eyes and threw her hands up in slight frustration. "It's just a scratch, I'm not going to drop dead."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the hanyou turned positively green and Kagome was half worried he was going to throw up on her. "I won't ever let that happen!"

Her lips quirked into a soft moue at hearing the fervor of his words. She couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around her best friend and encasing him in a tight embrace. The hanyou balked a bit at the unexpected affection before finally giving in to her welcome warmth and wrapping his arms tentatively around her, a hand around her waist and another stroking her hair.

"I'm not going to die on you, okay?" she whispered.

"You better not," he answered.

The truth of the matter was, Kagome felt wretched. But not one bit at Inuyasha. She felt wretched about herself. Here she was, fighting demons on a daily basis with her friends and yet she still couldn't defend herself from a stray flying knife. How pathetic was that? All this time spent in the feudal era and she was still as weak and helpless as when she had first come here.

'_It's because I always depend on Inuyasha to protect me,'_ she thought to herself. _'I don't want him to feel responsible every time I get hurt.'_

Kagome knew that he had promised to protect her always, but also knew of his other promise to keep Naraku from getting to Kikyo. It was impossible to keep one without failing the other, it seemed. And she knew whichever happened that it would hurt the hanyou gravely. The world had always been unkind to him and all she wanted was to help him carry his burdens. Because she loved him, and even in her tender age she still understood that that's what love meant. And so she hugged the hanyou tightly as he lulled her to sleep. Before her eyes fluttered close to a tender sleep, she promised to herself that she would do everything to keep him from hurting.

_To be continued…_

**Next chapter: **Kagome plots, Sesshomaru loses part of his pelt and becomes my stand-in for Draco (kidding, maybe), Inuyasha gapes, Kikyo is not a bitch.

Thank you for your time and please tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is owned and created by Rumiko Takahashi

**Notes: **Eh. (: The plot is basically going now.

**Chapter Two**

It was an unforgivingly hot and humid night in Sengoku Jidai. They were out in the middle of a forest clearing, settling in for the night. The group had gone to investigate about the intel Kikyo had given them and were unfortunate in finding better shelter for the evening. It was times like this that she missed the comfort of her home the most. As it is she couldn't even change into a pair of comfortable cotton pajamas, she was still wearing her stifling polyester uniform. They could get attacked by various forces at any given time, cotton shorts were hardly appropriate battle wear. Not that she was any good at physical battles, she thought bitterly.

It had been a week when she had made her silent vow to Inuyasha but she still had no clue how exactly she was going to go about upholding her promise. She was getting better at running for miles without losing her breath but that was hardly anything. Well, at least she had a better chance now at outrunning an attacker. But she needed to do more than that if she was going to stay alive. She still probably couldn't even throw a punch. At that thought she impulsively punched her yellow backpack that was sitting innocently beside her head. It hurt her more than it hurt the bag.

"What the hell are you doing, wench?"

Kagome clutched her chest as Inuyasha addressed her seemingly out of nowhere. She turned her head. She hadn't even noticed that he had moved down to the foot of the tree, sitting just a few feet away from her.

"I'm, um, practicing," she answered stupidly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Practicing what exactly?"

Kagome's cheeks reddened. "Throwing a punch," she said lowly.

"What the hell are you practicing that for?" he asked.

"So I could learn to defend myself better. Things have been getting a lot more intense lately and if ever anything happens I guess I just want to make sure I can take care of myself," she explained honestly.

Quick as a flash Inuyasha was beside her. "I take care of you. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Kagome smiled ruefully. He was always acting the hero, not in a bad way but sometimes not in a good way either. She wasn't being insulting but she had a feeling that that was how he took it. "I know that. But I don't like you getting hurt either, Inuyasha. Have you ever thought that maybe if I knew how to defend myself better, you wouldn't be getting into so much trouble. And you wouldn't have to worry about me so much."

Inuyasha sniffed in a manner that told her he felt affronted but would never admit it. "Just worry about seeing the shards, Kagome and let me worry about the rest." He turned his back on her and leaped up to a tree branch, too high up to be seen by her.

Kagome sighed and pressed her head back against her makeshift pillow. If Inuyasha kept up like this she would forever rely on him for everything. And why is that so bad? She never minded before but now it felt different. She no longer wanted to be the damsel who always needed to be coddled and protected in every way. The more she thought about it the more she realized, it wasn't just about Inuyasha, it was about her too. She needed to grow up and grow out of Inuyasha's shadow.

She frowned at that thought. Did she want to get away from him? No, that wasn't it. She longed to be beside him always, but she needed to get stronger too. And with Inuyasha around, she didn't think that would ever happen.

And with those thoughts haunting her, she drifted into a restless sleep.

…

The wind was dry and the foul stench of death and decay was all around them. The acre wide clearing was devoid of life. The locals had appeared to be afraid to tread over the barren lands after the malevolent disturbance they say had happened two weeks past.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group walked together towards the middle of the clearing where seven freshly dug up graves were lined up next to each other. He peered at one of them and noticed what looked like claw marks running up the wall of one side, giving the impression that whoever or whatever once lay in there had climbed its way out. He tilted his nose up and sniffed the air. The pungent scent clung to his nose. There was no doubt that Naraku had been here.

Miroku knelt before one of the graves, his head bowed low and eyes closed as he chanted a prayer over the disturbed resting places.

Sango's lips curled into a frown as she inspected the graves. The sight gave her a sickening feeling in her stomach, having suffered through the nightmare of waking up buried under endless earth and clawing herself out. "Do we have any idea who was laying to rest here before and what Naraku could possibly want with them?"

Miroku stood up and faced her. "The villagers had mentioned that a bloody war had broken out in these lands many years before. That may hold some clues to the answers we are looking for."

Kagome, who was still kneeling on the ground, peered once again into the six feet deep holes. "Soldiers, perhaps?" she suggested.

"Must be pretty damn special soldiers if Naraku wanted to get a hold of their bodies," Inuyasha incurred.

"It seems Naraku has been planning on gaining some new allies. At this point all we can do is keep our eyes and ears open and practice constant vigilance," Miroku said succinctly.

"Easy for you to say," Kagome muttered under her breath. She couldn't help but feel more and more like a sitting duck with everyday that passed. Inuyasha gave her an odd look but she just chose to ignore him for the moment.

"Master Inuyasha! Miss Kagome!"

Everyone turned their head back to see Sesshomaru's precocious ward Rin running up to them, seemingly having come out from the forest at the edge of the clearing. Expectedly, the Lord of the Western Lands himself was walking just a few feet behind her in his usual easy pace with Jaken right behind him.

Inuyasha immediately drew his Tetsusaiga, a knee-jerk reaction to the sight of his brother. The action made Rin pause momentarily from her jovial tittering.

Sesshomaru tilted his aristocratic nose and sniffed arrogantly. "There is no need to raise your weapon at me, half-breed. I am not here to kill you. I have many other concerns that do not involve you, you self-absorbed ninny," he drawled.

"Keh, asshat," Inuyasha answered but sheathed his sword anyway. "So what are you doing here other than to annoy the hell out of me?"

Sesshomaru ignored the affront. "For the same reason you predictable twits are lurking around the area. I have heard of the dubious activities and came to investigate it myself. It appears to be a useless pursuit, the half-demon Naraku's scent is cold."

Miroku stepped up closer warily. "Pardon me, Lord Sesshomaru, but perhaps you have more information that would help us solve this conundrum at hand?"

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look at the monk as he answered. "I have my suspicions." Everyone waited for him to continue but he said nothing more.

"Well, are you going to tell us or what?" Inuyasha hollered impatiently.

The elder brother regarded him as if he was a flea-bitten dog. "It is not in my nature to spout out baseless theories. That is very much something an obtuse oaf like you would do."

Inuyasha growled and was just about ready to pummel his brother with his bare hands when Kagome put a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Perhaps, Sesshomaru, we could help each other in figuring out Naraku's plans. Any thoughts would be helpful at this point," she said, trying her hand at diplomacy.

He didn't even acknowledge her, and instead stood there like a marble statue. Kagome blew her fringe out of her eyes. She wondered if being difficult was some sort of demonic lifestyle choice. She turned to look at the little girl who was now busy playing rock, paper, scissors with Shippo. Rin looked, well, disheveled. Disheveled was too kind a word to be honest. For a self-proclaimed Lord, Sesshomaru certainly didn't give much stock to the appearance of his subjects.

"Rin-chan," Kagome started kindly to get the attention of the small child, "Sango-chan and I are going for a bath in a bit. Would you like to come with?"

Kagome could feel Inuyasha bristle at her offer and she pleaded with her eyes for him not to say anything. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest but remained mum.

Rin's face brightened with a smile. Judging from the grease collecting at the inside of her elbows, Kagome surmised that it had been a while since the girl had a bath.

She skipped up to her lord and jumped excitedly around him. "May I come with them, my Lord? Oh please, please!" she begged.

Sesshomaru simply turned back before walking a distance and peacefully settling underneath a tree. Kagome rolled her eyes. Why couldn't these demons just say yes? It's not that hard, honestly.

Rin, who had apparently mastered the art of reading wordless responses, clapped her tiny hands and ran up to Kagome. The little girl couldn't wait to start up her bath. With some effort, Kagome managed to calm Rin down enough long enough for her and Sango to prepare their bathing necessities and took Shippo with them as well. Inuyasha and Miroku decided to scout for dinner and set up camp a ways away from the gravesite.

After the afternoon scrubbing session, Rin was happily pruned and smelled sweetly of soap. When they had arrived at their campsite for the night, Inuyasha and Miroku had already prepared some rice and fish for dinner. They probably obtained it from the village nearby. Kagome wondered what kind of scam Miroku had run to get that, she knew perfectly well that they didn't have much money with them. No matter, she was a bit hungry.

Rin, as sweet as she was, was perhaps completely oblivious of her hold on her lord and innocently asked if they could rest with Inuyasha's group. She had grown rather fond of Shippo as her playmate and she seemed to like Kagome very much. Sharing a bath can do wonders.

The odd group settled in for the night. Shippo and Rin shared a cot with Kirara curled up around them. Miroku and Sango set up their sleeping cots across Kagome, the bonfire crackling lowly between them. Sesshomaru stayed underneath the tree he had been in earlier, eyes closed but not asleep. Inuyasha had volunteered to check on the surrounding forest to make sure there was no danger. He should be gone for a good half hour so. Kagome knew there would be no time like now.

Kagome made sure that everyone else was in deep slumber before she quietly slid out from underneath her blanket. She cautiously walked up to the stoic Sesshomaru. She drew a deep breath and her hands shook as she tried to decide how best to broach the subject.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind, miko or are you planning to stand there like an idiot all night?" Sesshomaru drawled, his mouth making the most minimal of movements.

Kagome made a tiny jump in her place. She would never say it out loud but Sesshomaru still unnerved her. She gulped down the lump that had lodged in her throat and began to speak shakily. "Our reasons may be entirely different but our purpose is the same, we all want to take Naraku down."

"I am not my idiot brother, you can skip the useless twaddle," he said as if he found her presence completely insufferable.

Kagome glared at him but figured it was useless since he wasn't even looking at her. "I'll cut to the chase then, I want to come with you."

Sesshomaru slowly turned his head and arched an elegant eyebrow, looking uncharacteristically curious.

Kagome continued. "I want, no, I need to grow stronger. Not just with my miko powers but physically. I need to learn how to defend myself from enemies and not depend so much on others. That will never happen as long as I'm around Inuyasha."

"Why do you say that?" He sounded bored but Kagome knew better. Sesshomaru wouldn't ask a question if he didn't want to know the answer.

Kagome fiddled with her fingers and looked down, feeling thoroughly self-conscious at revealing her inner thoughts to Inuyasha's brother. "I trust Inuyasha with my life but sometimes I think he's so focused on my apparent need for protection that he doesn't realize that what I really need is to learn to fight for myself. And I…I depend on him so much that as long as I'm around him all I would ever know is to call for his help. I would never have that problem with you. You know how they throw babies into the ocean to help them learn to swim?"

"I know of throwing babies into the ocean."

Kagome chose not to explore that statement. "If I were to travel with you, I would be forced to fend for myself and become stronger. And I thought perhaps you could teach me some things as well," she finished tentatively as she began to shuffle her feet unconsciously.

"And what can you do for me?" he asked practically.

"I can see the shards," she offered ironically, a capability that she had resented in the past because for the longest time that's all she thought she was to Inuyasha. She could see the doubt in Sesshomaru's eyes and continued, "And I can take care of Rin. You obviously have no idea how to take care of a little human girl, not mention one that is on the verge of puberty."

That piqued his interest. She should've known Rin would be the golden key to get to the Taiyoukai.

"And what makes you think I won't kill you on the spot once you are to leave Inuyasha's protection?" he asked maliciously.

"Because Rin likes me and she would bawl her tiny little eyes out if you do that."

Kagome felt triumphant at the tiny vein that popped up on Sesshomaru's forehead. Yes, upholding Rin's well being would definitely go a long way with him.

Sesshomaru shifted his legs to get more comfortable. "Very well, we will leave in the morning."

"No!" Kagome clamped her hand around her mouth after realizing that had come out a little louder than she had planned. "I mean, give me two weeks. I need to take care of some things from my home and I need to speak with Inuyasha first." Kagome was sure Inuyasha wouldn't take her decision well but knew that if she explained it well enough then it might not be so bad. There was also the little problem of losing the Inu-tachi's shard detector but Kagome already had that bit planned out. She hoped.

"For someone who is requesting a favor you certainly demand a lot," Sesshomaru bristled irritably.

Kagome looked apologetic. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru."

That seemed to go over well with him. Kagome made a mental note that calling him Lord and feeding his ego would bode well for her.

"Very well then, I will come for you in two weeks." He looked off into the blackened forest. "He is on his way back, you may want to go back to your cot. I doubt you want questions."

Kagome nodded and turned back towards the campsite.

…

They had been a half hour's walk away from Kaede's village when a snake youkai barreled towards their direction. Inuyasha was quick to pull Tetsusaiga and easily banished the beast with a swing of his sword. As if on cue, seven or eight more larger snake youkais appeared in their path.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango flung her boomerang towards an incoming snake and watched her weapon decimate one and then another snake youkai before she caught her Hiraikotsu deftly in her hand.

Kagome clumsily reached for her bow and arrows and prepared to shoot another that was in her path but before she could release the arrow, Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "Kaze no Kizu!" Without delay, the blades caught the offending demon and it turned to minced youkai.

Miroku untangled the beads on his right hand and unleashed the wind tunnel, taking care of the rest of them.

"That was sudden," Sango voiced as soon the last of the youkai was sucked in to Miroku's Kazaana.

Kagome's knitted her eyebrows in deep thought. "It didn't seem like they were here for us."

Just as she said that a figure clambered out from the trees and into the pathway before tripping on their feet.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha immediately recognized and rushed to the aid of the fallen woman.

Kagome and the rest followed behind him, troubled by the weakened state of the undead miko.

Kikyo appeared to have a deep cut on her left shoulder. Mud-like blood stained her white jacket and her hands were covered in blisters possibly from her attempts to defend herself. Inuyasha lifted her head onto his knees and gently shook her but her eyes were shut tightly from the searing pain she seemed to be suffering.

"What happened, Kikyo? Who did this?" he asked desperately.

"I don't think now's the time for an interrogation," Kagome said, stopping Inuyasha. "Hurry and take her to Kaede, it should be a short trip for you."

Inuyasha looked at her apologetically which made Kagome's heart burn with pain. Why did he have to be sorry? Why is this making her feel bad? God, she felt like a horrible person. He lifted Kikyo into his arms and leapt off in the direction of Kaede's village.

Sango, Kagome and Shippo followed him on Kirara while Miroku travelled not far behind them. When they had reached Kaede's hut Kikyo was already inside being tended to by her little sister as Inuyasha watched on anxiously. Inuyasha had never been hard to read, at least for Kagome, but the look on his face right now, you would have to be a complete idiot not to know how he felt. It was filled with worry, guilt and…and longing. It hurt to admit it to herself, but there it was.

…

It had been a long, sleepless night. Kaede had shooed all of them out of her hut as she finished cleaning up Kikyou's wounds.

Kagome walked up to the Goshinboku where Inuyasha had retreated to after being thrown out by Kaede. She looked up to find the hanyou brooding so seriously he hadn't even noticed her coming.

"It seems Naraku won't stop going after Kikyo," she said. She gripped the hem of her skirt with her short fingers as if it held the last of her sanity.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Kagome," he said, refusing to look at her.

Kagome bit her lip and sighed. "I know you worry about her. I bet you'd want to be able to keep an eye on her all the time."

"What are you saying, Kagome?" he asked angrily, his golden eyes narrowing at her.

She buckled at his reaction. "Nothing, never mind."

She retreated, figuring there was no point talking sense to him since he appeared to be on edge. He didn't stop her.

…

Kagome volunteered to clean Kikyo's wounds and replace her bandages the following night. Her incarnation was weakened but had improved dramatically under Kaede's care. Kikyo had not spoken a word since Kagome entered the hut, and just watched silently as Kagome wrapped the bandage around her shoulder.

"There is something that you want from me," Kikyo said suddenly.

Kagome smiled despite herself. "Am I really that obvious?"

Kikyo shrugged and looked pointedly at her, urging Kagome to go ahead and speak.

Kagome took a deep breath and brushed her fringe away from her forehead. "There's no easy way of saying this so I guess I'll just come out and say it. I think you should travel with us from now on."

_To be continued…_

**Next chapter: **Inuyasha reacts, Kagome takes more mental notes, Miroku is an adult, Sesshomaru drawls and says offensive things.

**Thank you for your time and please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's notes: **Thank you so much for your feedback! I'm glad to hear that there are people reading, heh. Hope you enjoy this chapter. No betas, all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Three**

Color her surprised, Kikyo was a lot harder to convince than Sesshomaru. Kagome considered for a while if she could drug Kikyo but figured drugging might not work for someone without a bloodstream.

It had been the third night of Kagome's nightly vigil to Kikyo. While she was not in any way happy that the woman was attacked once again by Naraku, Kagome thought it was a stroke of good luck on her part that Kikyo had been rendered immobile for a couple of days. The injuries she had sustained, while healing steadily, were still rather severe. Which gave Kagome time to convince her to go along with her plan, otherwise the woman would just up and walk away without a word, which she was wont to do.

Kagome nursed the mug of hot tea in her hand as she watched Kikyo smooth down the blanket on her lap. Her movements were prim and controlled and Kagome wondered if Kikyo ever just did something for the sake of fun, like jump in the lake in her skivvies or chase Kaede around with a two by four.

"You're here to ask me again, aren't you?" she said suddenly. Kagome could never guess when she would start to speak. A small smile played on her lips and Kagome noticed how truly young she looked. "You're just as stubborn as he is."

Kagome took a sip of her bitter tea. "That's why we always end up butting heads."

Kikyo frowned slightly, shallow lines showing on her forehead. "I see."

An awkward silence befell them. The cricket sounds echoed from outside as if pressuring them to begin talking once more.

Kagome folded her legs up and hugged her knees. "He worries a lot about you, you know? He doesn't need to tell me, he's always thinking about you and wondering if you're safe."

"You know him so well that you're able to read his mind?" Kikyo asked, almost teasingly.

The younger miko blushed. "He's just very easy to read, if you pay him enough attention."

"I never thought that," Kikyo answered with a hint of regret.

Kagome played with the frayed edges of her white knee socks. "Please, Kikyo, I know he would feel so much better if you were around him all the time, knowing you're fine."

"Would that make you feel better too, Kagome?"

That was something she had not expected the undead miko to ask. She shrugged and looked to the side. "I don't think that matters at all."

Kikyo joined her hands together at her lap and tilted her head to the side. "There is more to your request that you're not telling me."

And then Kagome just regressed back to thirteen right at that moment when her male schoolmates had caught her at the training bra section of the department store. "What are you talking about? You're being paranoid. Stop looking at me!"

It was a strange thing, the sound of Kikyo's demure giggles. "It is not in your nature to lie, Kagome." The younger girl did not fail to notice the sweetness of her name on Kikyo's tongue. "The one thing you haven't tried is to tell me the truth."

Kagome sighed and released her hold on her knees. She told Kikyo everything, the words flowing out of her in steep gushes; her doubts about her strength, her insecurities about her capabilities, her dependence on Inuyasha, the deal she struck with Sesshomaru and the vow she made to their beloved hanyou.

Kikyo nodded once Kagome had finished, her lips thinning into a firm line. "He will not be happy with this."

Kagome looked down at her thighs and focused on the thin scar left by an aimless flying knife. "I know."

…

When Kagome had told everyone of the news of Kikyo joining them, everyone looked at her like she had been taking crazy pills behind their backs. Inuyasha fled like a cat on a hot tin roof while the rest of them continued to gawk at her like she was some sort of exotic animal at zoo exhibit.

"Well then, I'll leave you guys to get used to that idea," Kagome announced awkwardly before slowly backing away. She was sure they would eventually launch into a slew of questions, which she wasn't ready to entertain.

Kagome made her way to the end of the village and walked up to the Goshinboku where she was sure she would find Inuyasha. Just as she had expected, he was resting on a thick branch, his back stiff and his expression stony.

"I thought you would be happy," she said in a small voice.

He snorted. "You've got to be kidding me. My happiness was the last thing on your mind," he said bitterly.

Kagome tucked her hair behind her ears. "Don't say that. That's not true at all."

Inuyasha looked down at her then, looking angrier than he had been that first time he laid eyes on her and thought she was the woman who pinned him to a tree. "You think I don't know what you're up to wench?" he growled out.

Her heart skipped a beat and her lungs filled with air.

He jumped down from the tree and towered over her, letting her feel every inch he had over her. "I know what you're planning. I wanted to give you time, I figured you'd come to your senses soon enough but it looks like you plan on staying crazy."

She pursed her lips. "How much do you know?"

He frowned, his thick black eyebrows meeting each other at the top of his nose. "Enough to know that you're being stupid."

Kagome matched the frown on his face with a glare. "I'm not being stupid."

"You really think my bastard of a brother would care enough to save your ass if you get yourself in trouble?" he yelled.

"I know he wouldn't and that's the point! Now look who's being stupid!" she returned.

His claws bit the inside of his palm. "I don't know what you're trying to do, Kagome but if you think for a second that I'm just going to let you do this then you're screwed in the head!"

"Can you please stop insulting me?"

_Elsewhere in the village…_

"_There appear to be wild animals at the border of the village," Kikyo said, looking rather perturbed._

_Kaede chuckled. "That's just Kagome and Inuyasha."_

"Wench, I just don't understand why you're doing this!"

Kagome stomped her foot on the dry ground. "Well maybe if you stop yelling at me long enough so I could explain, you will!"

Inuyasha harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine! Be my guest!"

Kagome pulled in a deep breath. They will never get anywhere if they just continue screaming at each other like petty children and she realized she would have to be the adult in this instance. She let her blood cool down and tuned out the impatient tapping of Inuyasha's foot.

"Ever since I came here, I don't think I've trusted anyone as much as I've trusted you," she began calmly, "but I think that trust can be a double edged sword. I've become too complacent, trusting you to always be there to save me if I get myself in a bind. But the truth of the matter is you can't always be there and don't shake your head at me like that, we both know it's true. Don't you think for a second that I blame you for anything, that's not it, at all. I blame myself, all this time I should've been working harder to learn more how to survive in this world, how to take care of myself and I know it sounds so drastic but this is the only way I can think of because I've gotten so used to depending on you. And if I want to get stronger, that needs to stop."

"So what you're saying is that you don't need me anymore," he bit out.

She shook her head, her tears threatening to come out. "No, what I'm saying is that I need you too much."

"For someone who says they need me, you sure can't wait to get away from me!"

"I'm not trying to get away from you! Don't you see, Inuyasha? I'm doing this for you, I want to be stronger for you!" she yelled out in frustration.

"That's bullshit, Kagome and you know it."

And before she could get a word out, he was gone.

…

When Kagome had told everyone that she was going to be joining Sesshomaru in a week, it was a disaster. Shippo threw a fit and acted like she killed his favorite pet. Sango turned her back and refused to talk to Kagome.

Miroku walked up to her after everyone had left and patted her head gently. "They will understand, eventually," he assured her.

Kagome looked at him from beneath her eyelashes. "You're not mad at me too?"

He chuckled good-naturedly. "You know, Lady Kagome, I bet I'm the only one out of this bunch to have an opportunity to have normal relationships with other people."

"So?" Kagome asked, feeling particularly impertinent.

"With everything I've gone through, I've come to learn not to take things personally. If this is what you feel is best for you, I will respect that and wish you the best of luck," he said kindly.

"At least that's one person," she said tiredly.

Miroku sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. Kagome looked at his arm warily but was satisfied when it stayed on neutral ground. "They are too hurt by your decision to see anything past their own pain. Once they get past that, they will regret how selfishly they treated you and will come to see the support that you need."

She looked to the trees wondering which one Inuyasha had retreated too. "You really think so?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her tone.

"It might take him longer than the others," he said, noting the forlorn eyes unconsciously searching out for a shade of red, "because he cares for you the most out of all of us."

She turned her head and smiled at Miroku. "I hope you're right."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm a very smart man."

"It's just terrible that you can't seem to get over your perverted ways," Kagome said through gritted teeth as she slapped Miroku's hand away from her derriere.

"It's a curse!" he cried defensively.

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

…

After she had told everyone, she went home to see her family and explained her situation. She told them that she would be travelling with Inuyasha's brother but left out the part where he was a murderous bigot and was possibly a hebephiliac. She advised her mother that since Sesshomaru lived farther away from the village that housed the Bone Eater's well, she wouldn't be able to travel back home as often as before. She highly doubted she could bully Sesshomaru into letting her go back for school.

Kagome went to school and collected all her study materials for the next two months at least. She stocked up on ramen and packed several changes of clothes. Lastly she finally purchased a pair of sneakers. She doubted Sesshomaru would ever let her ride his back and the loafers just weren't made for walking. Three days later she went back to Sengoku Jidai only to be greeted by silence.

The week went by, a whole week that Inuyasha refused to talk to her or look at her even. He seemed quite content with fussing over Kikyo and constantly letting her and everyone within hearing distance know that he was oh so very grateful for her decision to help them look for the shards. Kagome would've been jealous if not for the fact that Kikyo would just stare at him oddly before asking him politely to turn it down a notch as she was not deaf and would very much like to stay that way.

The awaited and dreadful (depending on who you ask) day finally arrived. As soon as the sun gently peeked over the horizon, Sesshomaru's magnanimous youki invaded the small village.

Kagome had slept merely three hours the previous night and woke up long before dawn. She was dressed and waiting by the low bench outside Kaede's hut, her yellow backpack sitting beside her foot. Only Miroku, Kaede and a pretty much healed Kikyo waited with her.

"I guess this is goodbye," Kagome muttered faintly as she looked back at the hut. She stood up and picked up her backpack before turning to give Miroku a gentle squeeze on his arm. She hugged Kaede and thanked Kikyo

"I will see you soon, Lady Kagome," he corrected. "Let me walk with you until the end of the village."

"I wish you good luck on your journey," Kikyo said kindly.

Kaede stayed seated, mornings were when her rheumatism attacked the worst. "Aye, child, I wish you luck as well. Whatever it is that you are searching for, may you find it soon. Inuyasha needs you more than you realize."

A somber expression fell upon Kikyo's face at her sister's words.

Kagome smiled gratefully. Kindness was something she had missed in the past week.

Kagome and Miroku walked up to the border of the village where Sesshomaru waited with Rin, who seemed very awake considering how very early it was, and Jaken who was scowling at her like she was some sort of newt. She'd like to remind Jaken that as weak as she was, she could still kick his ass.

Before Kagome could reach the trio, she heard her name squeakily called out.

"Wait, Kagome!"

Shippo came barreling through the air and landed squarely on Kagome's stomach. His tiny arms hugged her waist tightly. She scooped up the little boy in her arms.

"If you really want to go, take me with you!" he pleaded, his wet face soaking her shirt.

Kagome squeezed the kitsune tightly and stroked his red hair. "Oh Shippo, there's nothing I would love more than to have you with me. But it'll be better for you to stay here. Inuyasha and the others can take care you in a way that I can't. And if you're not here, who's going to keep Inuyasha in line?" she explained.

Shippo frowned and nodded. "I can't believe Inuyasha's making you leave."

"Don't say that," Kagome answered sternly. "If you must blame anyone for my leaving, blame me. But I'd rather you blame no one at all and just understand that this is the best right now."

His bottom lip shook. "But I don't understand."

"Then trust me Shippo. I would never do anything to hurt any of you," she said.

The young kit looked at her with bright blue eyes full of confusion but she could also see that he was also trying very hard to accept the situation. "Will I still see you?"

"Of course!" she cried resolutely. "I'll come see you as often as I can and we'll all be fighting Naraku, I'm sure we'd be crossing paths sooner than you think."

He gave her a strained smile. "I'll hold you to that promise."

Kagome nodded and hugged the kitsune once more.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry."

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango walking up to her, eyes brimming with tears. She hugged Kagome, not minding that they were squeezing Shippo between them.

"You must understand, I've been so afraid of people leaving me and I've been so selfish for not thinking about how bad I must've made you feel," she said through her tears.

"That's all in the past now, Sango-chan. I'm glad that you're not mad at me anymore," Kagome said, her own tears flowing freely now.

"Why do humans leak so much?" Sesshomaru drawled behind them.

"If you want, my Lord, I can find a way to remove her tear ducts to prevent this from happening in the future," Jaken suggested with that oily voice of his.

Sesshomaru bapped his head with the hilt of Tensaiga.

Kagome let go of Sango and Shippo. Her eyes searched for the shadow of Inuyasha, praying within her heart that he would at least show up to bade her goodbye. Or at the very least tell her how she's being an idiot once more. She just wanted to feel that he still cared.

"Are you quite done now?" Sesshomaru asked irritably.

Kagome dropped her backpack on the ground. "Just two more minutes!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, what is it now?" he barked.

Kagome chose not to answer and instead went sprinting back towards the village. Her legs carried her past the sleepy huts until she came upon the clearing that she knew so well. The smell of dewy grass did nothing to calm her nerves as she went searching for the hanyou. She didn't have to search long; he stood there in plain sight, head bowed down and seemingly looking intently down the depths of the Bone Eater's well.

"I'm leaving now," she said, standing a few feet away from him.

His shoulders tensed at the sound of her voice. "Then leave."

Kagome felt her heart drop at the callousness of his words. "I know you don't care a lot for me right now, but I still care for you. I'm still your friend. Even if I'm far away I'll still be thinking of you." She placed her hand over her chest, right above her heart. "And you'll always be here."

He made a gruff noise but no words left his mouth.

"This isn't forever, Inuyasha. Once I'm strong enough and you're not mad at me anymore, I want to fight beside you again," she said sincerely.

Kagome stood still and watched his hands fold up into tight fists. She waited with abated breath for any response but nothing came. She sighed and bit her lip, willing herself not to cry.

"I'll see you soon, Inuyasha," she said faintly. _I'll miss you everyday._

She turned on her heel and ran back towards the village as fast as she could, hoping the pain in her muscles would make her forget the tightness in her chest.

Inuyasha stayed in his spot, his hands clamped tightly on the Kotodama wrapped around his neck. "I do care for you Kagome," he whispered, hoping the wind would carry his words to her.

_To be continued…_

**Next Chapter: **Sesshomaru introduces us to the Royal Dog Demon's Code of Behavior, Kikyo is said to be boring but begs to disagree, Kagome finds things difficult, Inuyasha misses Kagome, Kouga kicks some zombie ass.

**Thank you for your time and please let me know what you think! **


End file.
